


Casual Friday

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [136]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, Jim Takes it pretty well, Pranks, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: After a merciless prank, Jim walks on to the bridge wearing, well wearing something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:After a merciless prank, Jim comes onto the bridge wearing...

Kirk glared at them all, when his appearance on the bridge resulted in   
a gale of laughter (even Spock couldn’t stifle a grin).

Dressed in a sparkly pink halter top, tight black jeans, and green   
boots, it wasn’t really surprising that Chekov said (around a giggle)   
“I vas not avare it vas casual Friday, sir”

Kirk groaned and muttered “I’m throwing you all in the brig”, then   
suddenly, he grinned, and, turning to Chekov, he said “Oh you wish you   
could pull this off, ensign”.

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhh…


End file.
